Wyrzutki
by nefrowiec
Summary: Ściganie Shogo Makishimy nie jest łatwe. Jeszcze trudniejsza jest konfrontacja z nim.


_**As long as men are free to ask what they must, free to say what they think, free to think what they will, freedom can never be lost and science can never regress.**_  
_Marcel Proust_

Wystrzał rozdarł spokojny i cichy wieczór, niczym kochanek, który rozdziera sukienkę ukochanej. Huk powędrował wzdłuż pustej ulicy i pola uprawnego, by potem powoli ucichnąć.  
Shogo Makishima otworzył powoli oczy. Zachodzące słońce odbiło się w jego złocistych tęczówkach krwistą barwą. Uniósł powoli wzrok.  
Shinya Kougami celował bronią tylko kilka centymetrów dalej od jego głowy. Stalowoszare oczy, już teraz bez niebieskiego odcienia, typowego dla posiadaczy dominatorów, wpatrywały się w Shogo z nienawiścią, żalem i irytacją. Makishima nie mógł powstrzymać złośliwego uśmieszku. Krew spłynęła już na jego usta. Oblizał je z rozkoszą.  
— A więc jednak – mruknął, a potem nagle świat rozmazał mu się przed oczami.

Gdy otworzył oczy było już ciemno. Rozejrzał się. Pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdował, wyglądało niczym bunkier maniaka, który wierzy, że świat ma się ku końcowi i dlatego zbudował sobie gniazdko, przypominające dom, tyle że z ołowianymi ścianami.  
Shogo dotknął głowy. Ktoś ją obandażował. Makishima zaśmiał się cicho. Wstał powoli z łóżka i zachwiał się. Rana, którą zadał mu Kougami, dalej piekła niemiłosiernie. Był pewien, że Shinya specjalnie nie zajął się tą raną. Nie miał mu tego za złe. Bawiło go to.  
Była też półka z książkami. Shogo podszedł do niej i przeciągnął palcem po grzbietach książek. Shinya miał nudny gust. Czytywał kryminały, głównie autorstwa norweskich pisarzy, trochę rosyjskiej literatury.  
— Widzę, że już wstałeś.  
Makishima nie kwapił się nawet, by się odwrócić, jednak poczuł przyjemny zapach. Zerknął i zobaczył, że Kougami trzyma w ręku dwie paczki.  
— Kupiłeś jedzenie? – Srebrnowłosy uniósł lekko brew. – System Sybil nie wpuściłby cię nawet do zwykłego warzywniaka po tym, co zrobiłeś. Jesteś zapewne poszukiwany. Inspektor Akane pewnie łamie sobie teraz głowę, gdzie uciekł jej piesek.  
Kougami zignorował przytyk i rzucił mu paczkę, którą Shogo zręcznie złapał. Czarnowłosy opadł na krzesło i odpalił papierosa, a potem zaciągnął się głęboko. Makishima wyciągnął z paczki frytki, a potem usiadł na łóżko i spojrzał na niego.  
— Więc?  
Kougami odchylił się na krześle.  
— „Więc", co?  
— Nie zamierzasz mi powiedzieć, czemu jeszcze żyję? – Shogo wyciągnął powoli długą frytkę, a potem przyjrzał jej się z lekkim niesmakiem. – Czyż nie ścigałeś mnie tyle czasu, by zakończyć to w tym jednym momencie?  
Shinya wydmuchał leniwie kółka z dymu papierosowego, a potem zerknął w jego stronę.  
— Nie możesz po prostu zaakceptować faktu, że żyjesz?  
Shogo uśmiechnął się gorzko. Odpowiedź nie była konieczna.  
— To może inaczej. Gdzie jesteśmy?  
— Z dala od Systemu. Z dala od miasta. Jesteśmy wyrzutkami. Zresztą, ja zapewne zawsze nim byłem. Bycie w MWPSB to chyba błędny rozdział mojego życia. Źle wyrzucony niedopałek i dominator rozerwałby mnie na strzępy.  
Shogo zaśmiał się cicho.  
— Widzisz, Kougami, a wy się wszyscy zastanawialiście, czemu walczyłem z systemem. Iście orwellowska sytuacja. „Wszystkie zwierzęta są równe, ale niektóre są równiejsze od innych". Orwell wiedział o czym pisze.  
Kougami skrzywił się.  
— Nie wyskakuj mi teraz ze swoimi mądrościami, zaczerpniętymi z książek. Mordowałeś ludzi.  
— A ty nie? – wypalił srebrnowłosy. Shinya posłał mu zimne spojrzenie.  
— Nigdy nie czerpałem z tego przyjemności – warknął.  
Makishima rozłożył ręce.  
— Ale ja tak. I znowu wracamy do błędów systemowych. Widzisz, uprawiałem sztukę. Mordowałem te biedne istoty na tyle sposobów, byłem kreatywny. Każda śmierć sprawiała mi nieopisaną radość, bo czułem, że robię coś dobrego. Tak, Kougami, te śmierci nie poszły na marne. Każda z nich udowadniała jak bardzo ten system kuleje i jak bardzo należy się spod niego wyzwolić…  
Szurnęło krzesło i chwilę potem Shogo został uniesiony za koszulkę przez rozjuszonego Kougamiego. Uśmiechnął się prowokacyjnie.  
— Zamierzasz jednak dokończyć dzieła?  
— Nawet nie wiesz o czym mówisz – wycedził czarnowłosy. – Twoje akcje są przegadane, ale co tak naprawdę się kryje za twoimi wielkimi słowami, hm? Nie jestem głupi, Makishima. Wiem, czym równa się odrzucenie przez system. Jesteś, jaki jesteś, ponieważ zaraz po systemie odrzuciło cię społeczeństwo. – Spojrzał na niego z pogardą. – Nikt nie chciał cię znać. Byłeś dziwolągiem.  
Uśmiech znikł z twarzy srebrnowłosego. Jego bursztynowe oczy pociemniały gwałtownie. Kougami uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie.  
— Trafiłem, co? Kolejny morderca z kompleksem odrzucenia.  
Shogo zerwał się, jednak zaraz poczuł przeszywający i palący ból. Wydał zduszony okrzyk i spojrzał w dół. Szkarłatna plama wykwitała powoli na zaschniętej już krwi. Kougami zaciskał palce na jego ranie, a jego szare oczy były bezlitosne.  
— Tak sądziłem, że ta rana się jeszcze przyda – powiedział powoli, spokojnie. Shogo skrzywił się, a potem odetchnął, gdy Shinya go puścił. Rana pulsowała niemiłosiernie.  
— Proszę, proszę, ktoś tu wraca do starych nawyków – wydyszał, przyciskając rękę do rany.  
— Sam mnie do tego zmusiłeś – odparł obojętnie Kougami. – Zdejmij koszulę.  
Makishima rzucił mu dziwne spojrzenie.  
— Po co? Żebyś mógł łatwiej mnie torturować?  
— Chcę ci opatrzyć tę ranę, przestań już dramatyzować. I rób, co mówię albo wyrzucę cię na ulicę i pozwolę zdechnąć.  
Shogo przewrócił oczami i ściągnął powoli koszulkę. Syknął z bólu, bo przylepiła się do ciała. Kougami nie ukrywał satysfakcji, gdy ujrzał ranę, którą sam mu zadał. Potem jednak otrząsnął się i wyciągnął apteczkę. Namoczył gazik w ciepłej wodzie i zaczął zmywać krew.  
— Kto by pomyślał, że uratuje mnie Shinya Kougami. Będzie opatrywał rany i da schron. Naprawdę, nasze ścieżki skrzyżowały się nieprzypadkowo. Naprawdę musiałbyś się namęczyć, by znaleźć zamiennik mnie.  
— Nikt nie mówił, że bym go szukał – odparł czarnowłosy, zmywając krew. Cisza, która zapadła, zmusiła go, by uniósł wzrok. Shogo wpatrywał się w niego, a w jego wzroku pojawiło się zaciekawienie.  
— Hoo? Mówisz zatem, że byłem najciekawszym kryminalistą, jakiego zdarzyło ci się pojmać?  
Shinya znowu nacisnął lekko ranę i uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, gdy usłyszał ciche syknięcie.  
— Nie pochlebiaj sobie. Dalej nie mam zamiaru pozwolić ci włóczyć się po ulicach i mordować.  
— O, to dlatego oczyszczasz mi ranę, a nie posypujesz ją ziemią? – Shogo zaśmiał się. – Jesteś albo bardzo pewny siebie, albo głupi.  
— Może jedno i drugie – mruknął Kougami, bardziej zajęty raną niż słuchaniem. – Dobra, skończyłem. Postaraj się nie szaleć. Miałem tylko podstawowe opatrywanie ran, a to wymaga szwów.  
— Ale jako że jesteśmy wyrzutkami, szpital odpada. – Shogo ułożył się powoli na łóżku. – Mógłbym przywyknąć do takiego życia, ale… Brakuje mi mordowania ludzi, Kougami.  
Wypowiedział to niemal tęsknym głosem i Shinya zdał sobie sprawę, że może to nie był taki dobry pomysł. Bycie w jednym pomieszczeniu z seryjnym mordercą, który mógłby z każdej rzeczy robić zabójczą broń.  
— O tym możesz zapomnieć. – Kougami zamknął apteczkę. – Jeden podejrzany ruch i tym razem się nie zawaham, Makishima.  
Srebrnowłosy zachichotał i odwrócił się do niego plecami. Na nich też było widać drobne rany. Każda symbolizowała porażkę Shogo Makishimy i to właśnie te rany musiały być najbardziej bolesne.

Następnego dnia Shinya zerwał się z łóżka, tknięty złym przeczuciem. Zerknął na łóżko Shogo. Pościel była rozkopana. Kougami mógł się domyślić, że sforsowanie zamka nie zajmie mu sporo czasu. Opadł na łóżko i wpatrzył się w pokryty mokrymi plamami sufit.  
Domyślił się, że Makishima nie da się więzić. Ciekawe, co teraz zrobi? Zmieni miejsce zamieszkania? Kiedy znowu o nim usłyszą?  
Shinya przeciągnął się, a potem wstał i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Było jeszcze wcześnie i słońce dopiero wstawało nad horyzontem. Zupełnie jak…  
— … tamtego wieczora, prawda? – Rozbrzmiał głos obok niego.  
Shinya odwrócił się i ujrzał Shogo, stojącego przy płynącym nieopodal strumyku. Na nagie ramiona zarzucił kurtkę Kougamiego. Krew przesiąkła przez bandaże. Kougami skrzywił się. Naprawdę potrzebował szwów.  
— Nie uciekłeś? – spytał i podszedł do niego powoli. Nie był pewien czy Makishima nie wyszarpnie brzytwy z kieszeni i nie poderżnie mu gardła. Srebrnowłosy jednak tylko poprawił kurtkę. Na jego bladym ciele widoczna była gęsia skórka.  
— Nie mam zamiaru uciekać, nie w tak tchórzliwy sposób – odparł cicho Shogo. Odwrócił się i uśmiechnął. – Martwiłeś się? Urocze.  
— Tch, że seryjny morderca jest na wolności? To chyba normalne, że się martwiłem.  
Makishima zachichotał, a potem objął go w pasie. Kougami zerknął na niego wrogo.  
— Jeżeli pragniesz wbić mi nóż w plecy to naprawdę wybrałeś dziwny sposób – powiedział.  
— Nie zamierzam, Kougami. – Makishima przyciągnął go bliżej. – Zawsze myślałem, że to ty będziesz tym, który mnie zabije. Tak samo jak zawsze uważałem, że nasze spotkania są sobie pisane. Wiesz, w pewnym sensie miałeś rację. Społeczeństwo mnie odrzuciło. Odrzucił mnie system. Wiesz kto mnie nie odrzucił? Ty, Kougami. Nawet jeśli to było tylko ściganie mnie, seryjnego mordercy. Teraz zresztą też mnie nie odrzuciłeś.  
Nachylił się i pocałował Kougamiego. Jego wargi były popękane i smakowały krwią. A jednak Shinya objął kruche i chłodne ciało, wyczuwając pod palcami szorstkość bandaży. Makishima całował go zaborczo i zachłannie, wodząc szczupłymi palcami po jego karku. Obaj zatracili się w tym pocałunku. Zsynchronizowany ruch ich bioder i dziki taniec języków.

Tej nocy Shogo dostał ogromnej gorączki. Kougamiego obudziło głuche uderzenie. Zerwał się z łózka i ujrzał, że Shogo leży na podłodze, blady i zalany zimnym potem.  
Podbiegł do niego i odsłonił bandaż. Rana była zakrwawiona i zaropiała. Jednak gdy Kougami przyjrzał się bliżej dostrzegł w niej coś jeszcze.  
Ziemia. Grudy ziemi.  
— Coś ty narobił?! – wykrztusił.  
Shogo uśmiechnął się słabo.  
— Jestem zmęczony, Kougami. Byłem naprawdę rozczarowany, gdy mnie tam nie zabiłeś. Bo widzisz, męczy mnie to życie. I ja… ja nie cierpię być wyrzutkiem, nie umiem. – Zaśmiał się cicho. – A więc odrzuciłem sam siebie.  
Shinya dotknął drżącą ręką jego policzka. Złote oczy powoli straciły swój blask. A lekki uśmiech zmienił się w bolesny grymas rozczarowania.  
Shogo Makishima umarł na własnych warunkach. Dokładnie tak jak zawsze chciał.


End file.
